


[Podfic] Take My Hand

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Reichenbach, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All these years later, John knows that taking Sherlock's hand that night didn't just mean escaping from the police. That 'take my hand' were not the only three words uttered in that moment. That the underlying, hidden requests would map out the rest of his life." What else went unsaid between them? Covers 18 years of Sherlock/John. Ship it how you like it. M for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shireteapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireteapot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822224) by [shireteapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireteapot/pseuds/shireteapot). 



Length: 2:30:14  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mjul494x2p6a7of/Take_My_Hand.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/take-my-hand-0) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Take My Hand](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAYp8HIfnHs)

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely, underrated (in my opinion) fic, with lots of feels and a solid plot. I did play a bit with vocal volume and am continuously working on concretising some of my character voices, so any observations/suggestions are always appreciated. Happy listening!


End file.
